


Let's do crime

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bank Robbery, Crime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people try to rob a bank on the same day at the same time. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. If they can avoid killing each other that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do crime

Yang drained the last of her coffee and got up from the park bench. It was getting close to the shift change for the guards at the bank which meant it was getting close to show time. You could see the bank from the bench with only a thin tree line separating her spot from the road. She double checked the ski mask that was currently rolled on her head to look like a beanie and picked up the duffle bag at her feet. Throwing the empty cup into the bin opposite her Yang made her way to the bank.

It wasn't too busy at this time of day but there were still plenty of people to worry about. Yang gripped the handle of the gun she had stuffed in her pocket and made her way to one of the seats against the wall. Locking her eyes on the clock she hoped she looked like someone waiting for an appointment and not someone waiting to rob the place. Since the clock wasn't going to move very quickly while she was staring at it, she passed a few minutes just people watching. Her eyes soon fell on a very attractive woman up at one of the teller's desk deep in conversation with the teller. Her white hair was put up and showed off her neck. By her feet was a bag from some fancy clothing store. Yang had to guess this was some rich woman whose husbands hard earned money was about to be liberated for more clothes shopping. Well unless Yang got to it first.

The clock finally ticked onto the hour and it was time. While the guards were distracted with the changeover she had to get everyone on the floor and once she had some hostages she should be able to keep the situation on her side of the scales. Yang stood up and raised her hand to pull her mask down.

"Hands in the air! This is a stick up." The voice that wasn't Yang's but was horribly familiar was followed by a spurt of gunfire.

Yang dragged her mask down to cover her face and almost fumbled with her gun as she hurriedly drew it out. She had no idea why Ruby was here but she was so it was time to deal with it. "Hey. No. This is my bank job, go get your own. Or better yet go home and watch some cartoons or something." She adjusted the strap of her duffle bag so it sat on her shoulder properly.

Ruby turned and Yang noticed she was wearing tights rather than an actual mask. "Oh hey Ya-" Ruby started but Yang clamped her hand over her mouth.

"No names." She hissed before letting Ruby go. "Now sis what are you doing here?"

"Well the same thing you are I would guess." Ruby said cheerfully.

They both jumped as a new gunshot rang out. They swept their guns around for the shooter until they spotted the white haired woman. She was holding a snub-nosed revolver that she had fired into the air. Her face was covered by a pair of dark sunglasses and a scarf she had pulled up over her mouth and nose. "Excuse me but what are you two doing? I was robbing this bank before you."

"I think you'll find I called hands in the air. So this bank is ours." Ruby crowed proudly nudging Yang in the ribs.

Yang groaned. "No there is no we. I am robbing this bank and she is going home." She pushed Ruby away and then looked at her properly. "Hang on a second are those my tights?"

"Well yeah did you expect me to ruin one of my own pairs?" Ruby said and even though her face was slightly obscured by the tights Yang was sure her expression was one of someone stating the blindingly obvious.

The white haired woman spoke up before the sibling argument could go any further. "Look you guys made such a clumsy hash of this whole thing so I can guarantee the alarm has been triggered so here's an idea. You both help me empty the safe. We all get away. Then we go our separate ways. If you have any more problems we can sort out this whole mess when we aren't in imminent danger of going to jail. Sound good?"

"Ok fine. But you and I are having some strong words after this." Yang said pointing at Ruby.

"Come on sis, I can do this, just have a little faith in me." Ruby pleaded as they followed the woman towards the back of the bank.

"Alright." Yang sighed. "But next time we plan things out a little better ok?" Ruby made and excited noise and jumped into the air giddily. Yang couldn't help smiling at her sister's antics. She grabbed the girl in a one armed hug and gave her a little squeeze.

"This is exactly why I don't have any partners." The white haired woman muttered under her breath too quiet for the siblings to hear her.

 

*******

"So you aren't going to tell dad about this right?"

"Let's make a deal. I won't tell dad you robbed a bank if you don't tell dad I robbed a bank."

Weiss ground her teeth as she tried not to yell at the two women who were apparently sisters. The unprofessionalism was working on her nerve. Her entire plan had been thrown up in the air by the pair of them. On the plus side there was no way things could go any more off the rails.

This thought was proved immediately wrong when they turned the corner to find a forth woman dressed all in black with her ear to the safe and a shocked look on her face. Weiss threw her hands up in the air. "Does anyone _else_ want to rob this bank?"

"Hi there." Yang said with a wave. "So we'd really like to not fight if that's cool with you? Besides we have you out numbered so I think we could take you."

"I doubt that." The woman said before going back to the safe. "And I'm all for not getting in a shootout." There was a clunk and the safe door swung open to reveal the money they had all come for.

Each of the four girls pulled out their respective bags to fill, Yang moving her bag around in front of her for ease of access, and then they started to glance at each other expecting trouble. Yang and Ruby both took a step towards each other knowing that if worst comes to worst they'd at least have each other's back. The woman in black spoke first. "You know going by the size of bags we all have there's plenty of cash to go around so no need for all the stink eyes going around."

"She's right." Weiss said loosening her grasp on her revolver. "And with us parting ways it will make it harder for the police to follow all of us."

Yang shrugged. "Sounds good to me so let's get moving."

Ruby somehow managed to make it into the safe before all of them and grinned as she grabbed handfuls of money and stuffed them into what Yang now realised was a potato sack. "You know you two are really quite nice. We should do this again some time."

Weiss and Blake both shot looks at Yang. "What can I say, she's an optimist."

"Yeah well this isn't a speed dating session for lonely petty criminals. It's a bank vault." Blake grumbled.

Weiss shouldered her way past Ruby. "And these two bumbkins have brought the cops down on us if we don't hurry up."

With a growl Yang grabbed Weiss by the collar and lifted her into the air. "Hey I don't have many rules but you just broke two of them. You don't shove my sister and you don't insult my sister."

"Woah hey it's ok sis I'm fine." Ruby said tugging at Yang's arm. "Let's get the money and go." Yang grunted and dropped Weiss to the ground. She was too used to defending Ruby that it had become a knee jerk reaction. Ruby pushed Yang forwards to take her cut of the money. Then she turned back to Weiss. "Sorry about her, she a bit of a bull in a china shop sometimes." Weiss mumbled something about it being ok.

At some point in the commotion Blake had filled her bag with money. "Well if you want to leave now would be a good time. Assuming the alarm was triggered just before your three came downstairs then the cops have had time to get here if we are unlucky." She turned and went up the stairs without waiting for them. The three trailed after her in silence. It was one of the more awkward ways to have met each other so there was a whole lot to talk about. Blake reached the top of the stairs and reached out to push the door open.

She swore loudly and pulled her hand back as a gunshot barked around the room. "Well there we have it. Cops are here."

"Come out with your hands up we have you surrounded." Came the voice on the other side of the door.

Yang came up next to Blake. "If we can get to the teller's desk and into the employee area maybe we can go hotwire a car and bust our way out."

"Hey if you mean the underground parking then we don't even have to do that." Weiss piped up. "My car is parked down there so we can leave in that."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah let's run passed the cops. You lot would get arrested but I'm getting shot up until I'm dead. Next plan please?"

"What about that door there?" Ruby said pointing to the door on the other side of the room. "This has to be some employee entrance to the vault right? So we go through here and... Oh it's locked." She slumped against the wall dejectedly. It had been a good idea.

"If my hand wasn't shot I could pick the lock." Blake said pulling herself to her feet. She was cradling her hand to try and avoid losing too much blood.

"Oh who needs a lock pick for something like this? Here princess hold this a second." Yang crowed and shoved her bag into Weiss' hands. She raised her foot and stuck it against the door near the lock. There was no obvious effect but when she kicked again they all heard a crack and the third kick sent the door swinging open with a crash. "Sis make sure little miss cat burglar keeps up with us." And then she grabbed Weiss hand and pulled her along behind her as she ran through the back office. The stairs were easy to find and Yang went down them three at a time. Weiss somehow managed to stumble along behind her. Blake hurried after them and Ruby pulled up the rear, she wasn't helping Blake but was close enough to do so if she needed to. Ruby glanced forwards just in time to see Yang glance back. She could only see her sister's eyes but she knew from them that she was grinning, Ruby smiled back.

The carpark in question was an underground level of the parking structure next to the bank itself. Once they reached this point Weiss was the only one who knew the way to go. She moved to the front of the group and pulled out her keys and pressed the unlock button. They followed the beep to a car that looked a bit expensive for a bank robber's car. Yang whistled as Ruby and Blake piled into the back seat. "Wow you sure got some pretty slick wheels here princess."

Weiss slipped into her driver’s seat and clicked her tongue. "Stop calling me that." Then she felt her self lifted up and dumped into the passenger seat. She looked over to see Yang Pulling off her mask and messing with the seat that Weiss had carefully adjusted to be just perfect. "Oh no you don't. My car, I drive it."

Yang cracked her knuckles and gripped the wheel. "You want to get out of this place? Then I drive. Police aren't going to be dumb, they'll have the exit of this place locked off." Weiss was about to argue but Yang slammed into reverse and spun the car around to face the ramp up to ground level. Weiss decided her safest choice was to belt up and complain again when Yang was no longer controlling one and a half tonnes of metal death. Yang put the car into gear and pressed her foot to the floor. The car leapt forwards and up the ramp. Once they crested the top the police barricade over the front entrance of the parking structure.

Ruby leaned forwards between the two seats and pointed. "Yang we aren't going through that are we?" In her excitement she had forgotten entirely about keeping their names quiet. As she had finished speaking the police raised their guns and got ready to fire at the oncoming car.

"Naw. We're going over." Yang said happily and slammed the wheel to the side. The car swung around to perfectly cut the corner, slide up the ramp to the next level and swing around to face the next ramp. The next floor was the roof so they could see a cut of sky above them. There was gun fire but thankfully all four tires survived long enough to break the line of sight. Yang turned and put the car into reverse to make some more space while they had a free moment. "Ok girls hold onto your garters this is going to be intense."

"Wait what are you doing with my car?" Weiss yelled as Yang floored it again. Weiss' screams were almost drowned out by Yang and Ruby yelling in excitement. The car went up and over the ramp just clearing the wall around the edge of the top level. Then they tipped forwards and they descended quickly.

The impact rocked them all and the car broke free from Yang’s control for a second. She grabbed the wheel so her knuckles went white and fought back against it. When she stop the out of control skid they all looked up and out of the windows. The cops that had seen the stunt were stunned just long enough for Yang get the car going again and begin the escape.

*******

Junior was cleaning the bar and looking at a club full of people when Detective Torchwick strutted up to him with his partner trailing along behind him. "I'm looking for someone." Was all he said as he leant on the bar casually.

"Well you sure are in the right place. I can point out some lovely single girls if you want. Or boys. I'm not one to judge." Junior said disinterestedly. Having a cop in a bar like this was terrible for business but he had to tolerate it.

There was a crash from Neo's fist slamming against the bar top. Torchwick chuckled. "Yes very droll but you know what I'm here for. Remember you are only as useful as the information you can provide. Don't make me run and tell Commissioner Fall on you. Now if you will Neo." When he was done Neo pulled out a folder and dropped it on the bar.

Junior flipped it open and took out some security photos. They showed a group of four girls but none of their faces had been caught. "Don't know them. Maybe a new gang? Or a one off? This all you have to go on?" Neo glared at him but then the Malachite twins slid into place either side of her. They started idly chatting across her about something or other. This let Junior go back to Torchwick. "Seriously if you have nothing else for me then I'll have to ask you to buy a drink or leave."

"Oh yes well remember if I find out you have held back any information then it's going to come back to bite your ass. So keep your ear to the ground." Torchwick said with a twirl. "Well Neo if you are done flirting with the local wildlife shall we go?" Neo extracted herself from the twins and joined him.

Once he was gone Melanie tapped on the bar. "He's gone. You can come out now."

Yang popped up from behind the bar. "Hey thanks for covering for me and my friends. You guys are the best."

"Well you owe me big for this one Blondie." Junior grumbled.

Miltia leaned over the bar. "And don't stay away too long this time."

"Yes we missed having you around." Melanie added.

Yang swallowed hard as she looked at the twins. It wasn't that she didn't like them but they tended to go a bit too intense even for her. "Yeah sure I'll have to catch you later since my friends are waiting." And then she scurried away before they had a chance to argue with her.

The other three were in one of the back rooms set aside for meetings and private parties. Yang hopped up the stairs and into the door. There was a long table in the centre of the room and a small stoked bar in the corner. The far wall was a window that looked out on the dance floor. Blake had pulled a chair up to the window and was looking out. Yang tossed the first aid kid she had fetch to Ruby. "There you go kid." She said as Ruby moved over and started to look at Blake's hand. Yang collapsed into a chair and put her foot up on the table.

"Excuse me but should you really be so relaxed right now?" Weiss said as she walked up to Yang. She nodded to the other two. "This is really the best you could do when we need to hide out and she's wounded?"

Yang rocked back in her chair. "Junior's cool. We are safe here, could even stay the night if we wanted to. As for Blake then she is in safe hands, Ruby took a first aid course in high school."

"A high school first aid course that teaches about bullet wounds?" Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah well we grew up in Patch so yes it covered bullet wounds. We needed that kind of knowledge." Yang said.

Weiss sat down next to her. "So what next? Seems weird to just go our separate ways after going through something like that. Also you still need to make up for practically wreaking my car."

Blake with her newly bandaged hand came over and spun a chair round to sit on it and lean on the back. "I have an idea about that actually." She paused to wait as Ruby sat on the table between her and Yang. "Let's work together. Everyone who has been doing this has an idea for a dream heist they can't do themselves right? So we all but our names in a pot and pull them out. Whoever's name comes out leads a heist." She held up an ashtray, a pen and a stack of place cards.

"I like that idea." Yang smirked. "I'm in."

"But what's to stop us selling each other out." Weiss cut in.

"I guess we just have to trust each other." Ruby said taking the card Blake offered her. When she was done she dropped the card into the tray along with Blake's and passed it on to Yang.

Weiss grabbed the card and pen and put her own name down before passing it back to Yang. "First lesson kid, don't trust anyone, not even your sister."

Blake rolled her eyes. "We can't trust each other it's true but what's to stop someone selling us out even if we don't do this?"

"She's got a point there." Ruby said taking the tray back and mixing up the cards. "Well Blake it was your idea so you get first pick."

“Ok then let’s do crime.” Blake said and pulled out the first card.


End file.
